


Moi, ou Numéro Deux

by Nuts



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré de Lulu-Tsubasa. Kirinkai;</p>
<p>"Beaucoup de gens se demande encore pourquoi un fauve tel que Kagami sort avec le si calme et discret Kuroko. La vérité que personne ne connait, c’est ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi, ou Numéro Deux

C’était un soir, après l’entrainement. La lumière et l’ombre de Seirin rentraient ensemble, comme souvent, de plus en plus souvent ces dernier temps. Kagami Taiga avait arrêté de se questionner sur les agissements mystérieux de son acolyte Kuroko ; il avait l’habitude de son attitude calme et posée maintenant, et il devait avouer que c’était apaisant d’être en compagnie du joueur fantôme. 

Ils marchaient donc tous deux dans un silence seulement interrompu par les aboiements rares de Numéro Deux, comme pour rappeler à Kagami qu’il était toujours là, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci. Il ne s’habituerait par contre jamais au chien, peu importe à quel point il ressemblait à son propriétaire. Numéro Deux apparaissait aussi souvent sorti de nulle part, et il avait une fourrure et des canines et une queue et il aboyait. Kagami ne pouvait donc pas le pardonner comme il le faisait pour son ombre. 

\- Kagami-kun ?  
\- Hum ?

Kagami se tourna vers son coéquipier tout en baillant. Il remarqua tout de suite que Kuroko le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus indéchiffrables. Ca le mettait un peu mal à l’aise de ne pas pouvoir lire quelque chose sur le visage ou dans le regard du plus petit, mais il c’était une autre chose à laquelle il s’était habitué, avec le temps. 

\- J’ai quelque chose à te demander.   
\- Vas-y. Accouche.

Kuroko soupira. Kagami et sa délicatesse légendaire, il ne changerait jamais. Il le fixa un moment, cherchant la meilleure approche avant de décider que tourner autour du pot de servirait à rien avec Kagami. 

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
\- AH !?

Réalisant que sa lumière s’était arrêtée, Kuroko fit de même et se tourna vers Kagami. On ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage, au contraire du rouge qui semblait avoir vu Aomine en petite robe rose avec des petits nœuds et des fleurs dans les cheveux. 

\- Oh, j’ai oublié de préciser quelque chose, Kagami-kun.

Kuroko se pencha et attrapa Numéro Deux pour le maintenir au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un de ses rares sourires. 

\- Si tu dis non, continua Kuroko devant le silence de l’autre, je n’hésiterais pas à lâcher Numéro Deux dans ton appartement, je sais qu’il en serait ravi. 

Kagami n’eut pas une once d’hésitation cette fois.


End file.
